


Remind Me

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [15]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jaejoong gives Jongdae a collar, and expects to be thanked for it properly.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 17: **collaring** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)
> 
> I imagined this as a vague mafia or kept boy au but it doesn't really matter.

‘You’re the one with pets hyung,’ Jongdae offers, really _really _hoping this isn’t going where he thinks this is going. ‘I don’t have any use for a collar.’ He knows playing dumb doesn’t suit him, but whatever bad idea Jaejoong is planning, Jongdae refuses to do his work for him.

‘It’s a necklace,’ Jaejoong pouts and pats his leg. ‘A pretty choker for your pretty neck.’ 

Jongdae steps closer and can see that even though the thing has a D-ring and a buckle, it’s wider and softer than a normal leather pet collar and way too big for Jaejoong’s tiny bullshit dogs. Fuck. 

‘Well we’ll have to find something to do with it Jongdae-ah—it’s got your name embossed in gold on the inside so I can’t take it back. Come here.’

Jongdae goes, sitting on Jaejoong’s knee with only half his weight until Jaejoong yanks him in by the waist, pulling Jongdae fully onto his lap and against his chest. Jongdae stiffens as Jaejoong fixes the collar around his neck, holding his breath automatically while his hyung’s ugly hands fasten the buckle. 

Once it’s in place, there’s pressure over Jongdae’s adam’s apple and the edges of the leather feel like they’re digging into his skin a bit. It’s been a while since Jaejoong choked him during a fuck. Jongdae wonders if he’s going to try again tonight and can’t help the shudder that bubbles through him.

Jaejoong must feel it because he chuckles deep in his throat. He grasps Jongdae’s waist and grinds his hips up, pressing his half-hard cock against the seam of Jongdae’s jeans.

‘It’s too tight, hyung,’ Jongdae protests before Jaejoong even lets him off his lap.

‘No it’s not Jongdae-ah. You’ll get used to it,’ Jaejoong says dismissively, patting Jongdae’s ass and standing them up.

Jongdae wanders over to the mirror above the dresser, suspiciously eyeing the thing his hyung had called a choker but they both knew was a collar. Jongdae frowns and tugs at it a bit then pulls the neck of his shirt, idly checking the state of the bruises Jaejoong had left there two, no, three days ago. They’re green and gross but at least they’re fading, and maybe the possessive asshole wouldn’t be tempted to leave so many new ones now. 

Jongdae tries to find a silver lining because he knows the collar is here to stay.

Jaejoong appears behind him in the mirror, a sharp grin of shiny white teeth over Jongdae’s shoulder. Diligence done, he turns to walk off toward the kitchen. He doesn’t need anything but it’s Away, even temporarily. But before he gets two steps away Jaejoong catches him by his arm and grips it meanly, like he can read Jongdae’s mind. 

‘Now don’t go wandering off baby,’ he says lowly, clicking his tongue. Jongdae can’t help that his eyes go wide when Jaejoong pulls a fucking _leash _out of his back pocket and holds it against Jongdae’s neck. ‘I’d hate to have to use this.’ 

‘Yes hyung,’ he says, feeling his adam’s apple bob against the firm leather.

‘Good kitty,’ Jaejoong smiles, flopping into his easy chair and spreading his knees with a flourish ‘In fact, come show Jaejoongie-hyung how much you like it.’

Jongdae _hates _blowjobs but remembers the leash so he bites his tongue and steps over, dropping to his knees on the carpet between Jaejoong’s spread thighs. Apparently his hesitation shows because Jaejoong reaches out and gives the D-ring on Jongdae’s collar a tug. Jongdae hopes this isn’t a sign of things to come.

Jongdae quickly undoes Jaejoong’s pants and fishes out his cock, now almost fully hard. He grabs it in both of his small hands and licks over the head, tasting the precome at the tip.

‘Make it wet,’ Jaejoong mutters, eyes trained on Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae licks sloppier, wetter, letting his spit drip over the crown and down the sides where he starts to stroke, alternating between cradling the frenulum on his tongue and poking the tip into the slit. Once it’s sufficiently messy, he hollows his cheeks and sucks, dragging his lips up and down the shaft. His hand mirrors the motion, fist twisting as it follows his mouth. Short of sticking a finger in Jaejoong’s ass it’s the combination of moves that seems to get him off the fastest, so it’s what Jongdae is going to do.

‘Yeah just like that. I fucking love your whore mouth,’ Jaejoong groans reaching out to thumb over Jongdae’s prominent cheekbone, then doing the same to the collar, hooking his finger through the D-ring but not pulling. _Yet_, thinks Jongdae.

The blowjob is perfunctory—up, twist, tongue, down, twist, tongue, repeat— but Jaejoong doesn’t seem to mind: he still comes hard down Jongdae’s throat, cock twitching on his tongue and forcing him to take more with his grip on the D-ring. 

Eventually Jaejoong’s cock stills and he slumps back in the chair, letting his softening dick slide out from between Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae lets some of it dribble out of his mouth, knowing Jaejoong won’t notice when his clothes are already soaked with spit. He wrinkles his nose as he swallows the rest, glad that Jaejoong’s eyes are closed as he catches his breath. 

Jongdae’s knees ache and his lips feel swollen and his mouth tastes like smoker’s jizz and he wants to go home.

‘You’re welcome kitten.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
